The things we lost to the flames
by RaspberryRaindrops
Summary: Zoe and Dylan coming to terms with their feelings after the fire. Just a one shot, I own nothing, except all mistakes.


"You...you're married?" Zoe choked; her mouth and lungs filled with the smoke from the fire. She looked at Dylan, her brow furrowed. She had just spent the past few hours pouring her heart out to him, assuming she was going to die. He had told her he wasn't married; never even came close. He had lied to her, she had kissed him – just on the cheek, mind you, - thinking they could maybe start something up if they got out of that god forsaken place. She wouldn't deny she had feelings for him; she wasn't too sure what they were. He was a strange man, but now he was a liar too.

"Well... separated" Dylan replied, matter-of-factly. He felt guilty for lying to her; that beautiful woman who had just spilt all her secrets to him. He liked her, she was beautiful, she was an excellent doctor and she had an incredible arse on her. He watched her, a lot. He watched her as she treated her patients, as she strutted across the ED, as she flirted with him and every other man she came into contact with. As much as he didn't show his feelings, to anyone, he wanted her. He, Dylan Keogh, the cold unfeeling doctor wanted her Zoe Hanna, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He wanted her, in his bed. She consumed his every waking thought; and his dreams if he was really going to start admitting things.

"Right..." Zoe looked awkward, her head flitting between Dylan and Sam. She coughed harshly, allowing the paramedic to slip an oxygen mask over her face, taking a few deep breaths she watched Sam pat Dylan on the shoulder and walk away, leaving them. Alone. "Why didn't you tell me?" she enquired, removing the mask from her face, "You lied to me" she added, almost as an afterthought, watching him trying to come up with a plausible excuse.

"There was never a good time" he mumbled, not looking her in the eye. "I didn't want it to ruin things with... us" he whispered.

Zoe had to strain her hearing to catch what he was saying "You should have told me" she demanded; if he thought that there was an 'us' with them, he should have been truthful with her. She couldn't look at him, not in the eye anyway. Every time he spoke to her, annoyed her or even looked at her she wanted to rip his clothes off. She let her eyes trail up his body slowly, until they met his "I thought that we... that you and I... we could have had something" she admitted.

"Well there always was the threat of sex" Dylan tried his luck at wit, not quite sure what else to do. He watched her as she smiled; she had a beautiful smile. Her mouth knew exactly how to tease him, even the way her lips formed syllables aroused him, that mouth turned him on. He wasn't sure where they would go from here, he was an awkward person, and he didn't do emotion. "Look, why don't you come back to mine, you shouldn't be alone tonight, not after what you've been through" he raised an eyebrow at her; she had came out a lot worse than he had. "We can talk" he added.

"I get sea sick" she smiled, looking up at him through her lashes, she had just came out of a burning building and she was flirting, that's what she done best. "You can always come to mine though, I was supposed to be going for a drink with Nick but I don't feel up to it tonight..." she jested to the soot covering her face and the singed ends of her hair.

"There honestly wasn't a good time to tell you about her" Dylan admitted as he watched Zoe gulp down a glass of wine. They had been sitting on her couch for almost an hour, not speaking, just enjoying the presence if the other person beside them.

"S'ok" Zoe mumbled, as she drained her glass. "We all have pasts" she continued, pouring another glass, her hand was becoming shakier with each glass that she sank. "I had an affair with a colleagues' wife, slept with Nick Jordan then left him, became engaged to another colleague and then cheated on him with Nick Jordan, got myself engaged to Nick Jordan and then pretended I was pregnant and he left me. Now... I have feelings for a man who's married to another one of my colleagues and the whole messy cycle will begin again" she laughed, sourly. She felt like she had no control over what her brain was telling him.

"Who knew doctors could be so messed up" Dylan replied, in his usual acerbic tone. He noticed she had migrated further along the couch until her thigh was touching his. She steadied herself with a hand on his knee as she placed her empty glass on the coffee table. He watched, almost like in slow motion as she turned towards him, getting up on her knees and leaning forward, joining her lips to his.

Zoe couldn't help herself as she moved to kiss Dylan, she thought about nothing but ripping that mans clothes off as she bit down gently on his lip, feeling his tongue meet hers and his hands slip around her back. She swung a leg over his, trapping him between her thighs as their kissed became more passionate.

"Are you sure?" Dylan questioned as he came up for air.

"Uh huh" Zoe grinned, leaning down to kiss him again; guiding his hands to the buttons of her dress, as she fiddled with his belt. She grinned against his lips as he slid the dress from her body and took the initiative to unclasp her bra whilst he was there. She groaned lightly as he bit down on the flesh of her breast, sucking hard enough that there would be a mark there to remind her of this in the morning. She ground her hips into his very obvious erection, grinning inwardly at his sharp intake of breath, she released him from his trousers, stroking slowly as his hot, open mouthed kisses made their way along her neck. His stubble tickled her as he kissed her; goose bumps erupted over her body as his hands ghosted over her skin, leaving a burning trail in their wake. She sank down slowly onto him, savouring the moment as he filled her; stretching her deliciously. She released throaty groan as she raised he hips and sank back down, rocking them back and forth. Tonight was for her; whether their relationship went further was their choice, as a couple, but tonight was about Zoe's desire. She urged her hips faster as she approached a climax, biting down into his shoulder as his thumb stoked light circles on her clitoris and is mouth left yet another mark on her body. She inhaled deeply as she came, his scent burning her nostrils as his fingers gripped her hips tightly.

"Thank you" he murmured, kissing her lightly and cuddling her close. Their sweaty bodies just an indecipherable tangle of limbs as they lay together in the afterglow of their climaxes "It would be too complicated... you and I" he whispered in the dark room.

"I know" she agreed, their decision was made. They both had significant others working with them and a complicated relationship was the last thing they needed to get messed up in.

Tonight was enough.


End file.
